Water Me
(Tennis Version only) |artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = Tennis Version June 26, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Tennis Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Tennis Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Tennis Version) |effort = Intense (Classic) Moderate (Tennis Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 each (Tennis Version) |nosm = |mc = |pc = (Classic) |gc = Classic Rainbow (constantly changing) (Main) (Beta Main) (Arrows) Tennis Version |lc = Blue |mashup = |alt = Tennis Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:06 |nowc = WaterMe (Classic) WaterMeALT (Tennis Version) |audio = |choreo = Tennis Version Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRsiDqBOhL/ |perf = Tennis Version Constantinos Papamethodiou (P1) Adonis Kyriakides (P2) }}" " by is featured on . The Classic routine also appears on Kids Mode. The Tennis version routine is also featured in Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a panda with a neon green Mohawk. He also has some piercings in his left ear. He has a medal and gold necklaces around his neck, as well as a wristband on his left wrist. He is wearing a tank top and a pair of bermudas. The panda’s outfit constantly changes color throughout the routine. Tennis Version The routine is performed by a reindeer and a panda. They wear sports kits and each one has a ball paddle. P1 s is violet, and P2 s is blue. 'P1' P1 is the reindeer from Make It Jingle and Con Calma. ''His outfit is mainly different. His antlers are purple and he wears a pair of glasses that have a light green frame. He wears a light green tank top with a pink outline, indigo shorts, and pink shoes. He also has two pink and one purple bracelets on his left hand. 'P2' '''P2' is the panda from the Classic routine. He has yellow hair. He also has blue-and-yellow headbands and a wristband with the same colors on his right wrist. He is wearing a yellow polo shirt and a pair of pink gym shorts. He is holding on to a blue tennis racket. Watermealt_coach_1.png|P1 Watermealt_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The routine begins in a locker room as its doors open to reveal the panda before the camera zooms in on him. As the song begins, colored lines radiate out of him and the panda creates a circular arch over him that forms a tunnel. The background changes to a white screen as shooting stars fly by and squares containing montages of the panda trying out different sports can be seen along with the reindeer from Make It Jingle, who appears to be his training coach. The background rotates counterclockwise by 45 degrees as mechanical color-changing stopwatches can be seen along with clones of the reindeer surfing on the shooting stars. In the chorus, the arches reappear with the shooting stars flying out. At times, the reindeer can be seen briefly in the shooting stars giving the player a thumbs-up. In the bridge, the background changes to a running track with confetti flying in the air along with clones of the reindeer cheering for the panda on the side. In the final chorus, balloons rise up into the air as a stage forms under the panda and several podiums containing golden sports equipment rise. The routine concludes with a massive 1st place trophy rising behind the panda and two massive holograms of the reindeer giving the player a thumbs-up. Tennis Version The background is a tennis court. There is a split screen between the two coaches, which moves. The floor is blue and, above it, the and Ubisoft logos as well as the stars from the Classic routine’s background can be seen constantly transitioning. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up and pound the air in a stiff pose. Gold Move 2: Bring your hands down to your waist. WaterMe GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Waterme gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WaterMe GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Waterme gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tennis Version There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Tennis Version routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' While standing backwards, throw a tennis ball with your imaginary racket between your legs. *'P2:' With your feet spread shoulder-width apart, hit a tennis ball overhand with your imaginary racket. Watermealt gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) Watermealt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves (P1) in-game Watermealt gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Watermealt gm 2.gif|Both Gold Moves (P2) in-game Trivia General *In both the Classic and Tennis Version routines, the logos for Ubisoft and can be seen on the banner, representing ads. Classic *''Water Me'' is the seventh routine with the Panda as a dancer after C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version), The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and Daddy Cool. *''Water Me'' is the second routine in which the coach constantly changes colors throughout the routine, after Rockafeller Skank. **However, this is the first time where the coach constantly changes color throughout the entire routine, as Rockafeller Skank’s coach changes color at certain points. *The coach appears in when the players runs out of coins. *The coach from Make It Jingle appears in the background. **He also appears as P1 in the Tennis Version. *The coach is less detailed in menu assets. *The trailers background can be seen on the banner. *The Classic coach makes a cameo in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements as an underwear pattern. *Despite the coach changing colors constantly, the pictograms stay the same color (orange with blue arrows). *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk was fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit was fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace was purple instead of green and his glove was yellow instead of green. **In another promotional image, a pictogram with default colors can be seen. Alternate *Some pictograms for the Tennis Version reference American tennis player in their names.http://prntscr.com/lf1ehy Gallery Game Files Waterme_cover_generic.png|''Water Me'' Watermealt_cover_generic.png|''Water Me'' (Tennis Version) Waterme_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Watermealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Tennis Version) Waterme_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Watermealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Tennis Version) waterme cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_6e8019641c956a08_14.png| album background (Tennis Version) Waterme cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Watermealt cover 1024.png| cover (Tennis Version) watermealt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Tennis Version) Waterme ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Watermealt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Tennis Version) Watermealt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Tennis Version) Waterme pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) WaterMeALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tennis Version) postcard_waterme001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_waterme001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_waterme005.png|Postcard 2 postcard_waterme005_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots WaterMe jd2019 menu.png|''Water Me'' in the menu (Gamescom) JD2019LoadingScreen GameXP.png|Loading screen (GameXP) JD2019CoachSelectionScreen GameXP.png|Coach selection screen (GameXP) Watermealt jd2019 menu.png|''Water Me'' (Tennis Version) on the menu (8th-Gen) Watermealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Tennis Version, 8th-Gen) Watermealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tennis Version, 8th-Gen) Waterme jd2019 kids menu.png|''Water Me'' in the menu (Kids Mode) Waterme jd2019 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Waterme jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Watermealt jdnow menu.png|''Water Me (Tennis Version)'' in the menu Watermealt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tennis Version) Watermealt jdnow score.png| score screen (Tennis Version) Promotional Images Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta main color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Pictogram with default colors Others Waterme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Tennis Version) Waterme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Tennis Version) Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|The coach in the notification to tell the player to buy coins or get a VIP membership onneportepas easter egg 1.png|The Classic coach s head in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 2.png|The Classic coach s head on two undershirts in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 3.png|The Classic coach s head on a boxer shorts in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Water Me Official Music Video Teasers Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 Water Me - 5 stars Water Me (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 'Tennis Version' Just Dance 2019 Water Me (Alternate) - 5 stars Water Me (Tennis Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Water Me - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Water Me (Tennis Version) No Hud (7Gen) Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Water Me pt-br:Water Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Adonis Kyriakides Category:Constantinos Papamethodiou Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now